


StarClan in Hell: Skirts of Gray

by BlossomMoon



Series: StarClan in Hell [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Somewhat, based on a comic i used to draw for this but that was a bad idea, dont do it kids, everything is nonsensical, i guess, ill update tags and relations as i go along, thats right folks im doing this completely freeform, welcome to hell kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomMoon/pseuds/BlossomMoon
Summary: I gave up trying to make this a comic, so now it's the nonsensical mess of a fic im making now. wish us all luck in these times.





	StarClan in Hell: Skirts of Gray

This was a dark and dreary night, and our hero of this story was peacefully asleep as any other kittypet.

Somehow he knew this wasn't going to be for long however.

_"ROSSTER- TIME FOR DINNER!" _Of course our small fuzzy friend didn't know what the twolegs have called him for.

"For the last time my name isn't roaster I'm not a chicken! You know what?" He leaped to the window still with barely any grace. "I'm leaving this nest!" ... (Wait but if its a nest then.. you know what nevermind).

The outside was dark and lonely, but had the freest scent of the forest riding upon it. It was most certainly time to leave.

He was about to jump down when another cat came up, what was his name again? Snoozy?

"Hey Rooster!-"

"Don't call me that we both know that's not my name."

"Well I should of figured someone named that would be rude! Anyways what are you doing?" 

Trying not to make it obvious that it really hurt his pride he responded, "I was going to go into the woods tonight, I mean you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, but I should warn you I've heard of those dangerous cats in the woods over there, I think they kill people."

"Well, hmm I've heard of that too and it's sort of why I want to go, well for only one night so..."

"Cool, I've seen it happen!" Despite all that he said he seemed to still have a happy oblivious smile.

"Uhh, ok then, well I'm gonna go then.. uh what was it again?"

"My name? Well that was Smuggle!"

Ahh right, Smuggle. Oh well we aren't going to see him again anyways.

* * *

The night carried on quite slowly after that. The moon hung in the air like talons of a hawk and reflected it's light clearly in the ponds. The faint glow illuminated enough of the dark to see in this dense forest.

"Hhnng, I wish I could meet some interesting cat out here outside of the clans, it's always so boring being an apprentice." One lone cat exclaimed in a melodramatic voice, this seemed to be from a fluffy gray cat with a dark spripe running down his back giving contrast to his glowing yellow eyes, for what could this strange cat's name be?

He kept on hid slow pace not really wishing to go far when he heard the sounds of what seemed to be failed attempts of hunting, definitely not from an apprentice or warrior.

(Oh? Who could this cat be? Could this be a cat sent to me by StarClan to ease my boring life?)

They've no doubt spotted him now and our gray cat gave way to instinct of chasing this stranger to fight. This new cat must have realized he wasn't getting away soon so he stood his ground, quite confident for a kittypet! Our friend thought.

And so they fought the battle of the ages that could never be retold in any form.

"Hoowey, that was actually kind of fun!"

The newcomer was very confused at this, "Fun? What do you mean? And who are you anyways?!"

"Hmmp, can you chill for one second? I'm **G'raePae** by the way, an apprentice of ThunderClan!"

"...ThunderClan? What is that?" He seemed to be calm at this point.

"Hmm, well it's one of the four main groups of cats that follow the warrior code and live under StarClan!" 

"Oh, I suppose that's quite an interesting place to live in."

"Pffh, are you kidding me? My life is so bored I've been sneaking out every night to find anything interesting to do!"

"Actually I guess I could say the same myself, being an indoors cat."

"Yeah I'll never understand way cats stay with the twolegs with those collars! I mean I'm already bored, I can't think of how bad you must get it. Well here's the thing I say we hang out for a while before anyone notices we're gone."

"Sounds like a good plan to me... G'raePae."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry our boi will have an actual name soon


End file.
